fire_emblem_heroesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alfonse (Nouvel An)/Citations
Invocation *Bonne année ! Sharena et moi accueillons cette nouvelle année au nom de tout le peuple d'Askr. Château *'Alfonse' : Bonne année, Kiran. Cette année encore nous compterons sur vous ! *'Sharena' : Je rêve de porter un kimono comme celui-ci depuis que j'ai vu les héros d'Hoshido en porter ! *'Sharena' : Le commandant Anna m'a remis une bourse remplie de pièces d'or ! Ça doit être son cadeau pour la nouvelle année j'imagine... *'Alfonse' : Se rendre au sanctuaire, recevoir une prédiction, préparer des plats spéciaux... Voilà des coutumes bien différentes de celles que nous avons en Askr, mais elles sont tout aussi festives. *'Sharena' : Donc, pour le Nouvel An, il faut écrire un petit mot sur un morceau de papier pour porter chance, c'est ça ? Intéressant... mais est-ce que je peux plutôt faire un dessin ? * Sharena : Bonne année ! Nous sommes venus chercher votre cadeau pour Invocateur ! (Salutation d'un ami) Montée de niveau * Sharena : Oh non... Si on continue comme ça, on n'arrivera jamais à dépasser notre niveau de l'année dernière ! (1-2 stats améliorée(s)) * Sharena : Cette année je vais vraiment pouvoir exprimer tout mon potentiel, je le sens ! (3-4 stats améliorées) * Alfonse : Je me sens régénéré, c'est comme si un nouveau départ s'offrait à nous. Profitons-en pour redoubler d'efforts.(5-6 stats améliorées) * Alfonse : « Le programme de l'année se décide le jour du Nouvel An... » J'aime bien ce proverbe hoshidien. (nouvelle compétence) 5★ Niv.40 * Dialogue duo *'Sharena' : Alfonse, regarde ça ! *'Alfonse' : Sharena ? Tu as l'air en forme ! Que se passe-t-il ? *'Sharena' : Regarde ce que je viens de recevoir ! C'est une tradition du Nouvel An d'un autre monde. *'Alfonse' : Oui c'est ce qu'on appelle des... « omikuji ». *'Sharena' : Des omi... quoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ? *'Alfonse' : Si je me souviens bien, ce papier est censé prédire ce que la nouvelle année te réserve. *'Sharena' : Mais je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il est écrit. *'Alfonse' : Laisse-moi y jeter un œil. Hmm... Ce symbole se lit « kyo ». *'Sharena' : C'est joli, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? *'Alfonse' : Eh bien, si tu veux une explication un peu simpliste, disons que... que... ce n'est pas très positif. *'Sharena' : C'est une blague ? Mon année va être mauvaise ? L'année entière ? *'Alfonse' : Euh... Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait quelques lectures... Et ce « kyo » signifie que le plus mauvais moment à passer est en fait maintenant. Donc les choses ne peuvent qu'aller en s'arrangeant. Enfin, c'est une des interprétations possibles. *'Sharena' : Oh, je vois. Eh bien ce n'est pas si mal alors... Tu es vraiment intelligent, Alfonse. Tu trouves toujours les mots pour apaiser mes craintes. *'Alfonse' : Tu le penses vraiment ? *'Sharena' : Tant que je suis près de toi, même si la chance n'est pas de mon côté, tout se passera bien ! Ensemble, rien ne peut nous arrêter ! *'Alfonse' : J'admire ton optimisme ! Page d'info *Hum hum *'Alfonse' : For this year, and the next... Sharena : We want you by our side ! Tour à jouer *Yes. *Felicitations ! *Hooray ! Support allié *Alfonse ! *Fight your hardest ! Coup duo *'Alfonse' : Ready, Sharena? *'Sharena' : Here we go! *'Sharena' : We wish you... *'Alfonse' : A happy new year ! Coup critique *'Duo' : Happy New Year! *'Duo' : Our warmest wishes...for a wonderful new year ! *'Alfonse' : Everyone, celebrate ! *'Sharena' : A new year ! Défaite *Too much fun... Catégorie:Citations